Mega Rangers
:For the Super Sentai team with a similar name, see Megarangers The Mega Rangers, or the Megaforce Rangers make up the Power Rangers Megaforce. They are five teenagers with attitude that Gosei recruits to battle hordes of new villains threatening Earth. When the Armada invades, the Rangers become Super Mega Rangers. In their battles they are later joined by the mechanical Robo Knight and much later still by the humanoid alien Orion. With the incoming invasion of The Armada, the rangers gain access to their Legendary Powers to become the Super Mega Rangers, or the Super Megaforce Rangers. Rangers The five core rangers are teenagers hailing from the city of Harwood County. They are recruited by Gosei to fight the incoming Warstar and its higher division, The Armada. Along their journey they meet a robot known as Robo Knight, and an alien who wants revenge for the destruction of his home, Orion. |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Megaforce1_300x206.jpg|The Mega Rangers With Robo Knight. Megaforce_cast3.jpg|The Super Mega Rangers. Bj0-KYSCIAAESHs.jpg|Super Mega Rangers Transformed With Gosei. History from Power Rangers Megaforce from Power Rangers Super Megaforce Megaforce Earth has been threatened by evil aliens from outer space. A supernatural being and his robotic ally carefully chooses five teenagers attending Harwood County High School to fight these monsters as the Mega Rangers. Admiral Malkor has sent down Yuffo to study the human species. Being able to defeat Yuffo, Vrak unleashes his Zombats and makes Yuffo grow. Unable to come up with a solution, Gosei presents the rangers with Mechazords. The rangers use them, along with their combined form, the Gosei Great Megazord to defeat Yuffo. Noah has trouble using Jake's heavy Snake Axe and begins to doubt his abilities. But realizing he has to believe in himself, Gosei rewards Noah with the Sea Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Sea Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Virox. A man named Jordan has been telling his friends he was the Red Ranger, but the "real" rangers are distracted by this when Dragonflay attacks. Later, the rangers are able to convince him to tell the truth, which he did. Gosei rewards the rangers with the Land Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Land Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Dragonflay. Beezara turns Gia and Emma against each other, while she makes the male rangers her slaves. Overcoming her control, the rangers gain the Sky Brothers Zords, and with that unlocking a new megazord combination, the Sky Gosei Great Megazord, which defeats Beezara. Troy is bullied by two other schoolmates, but calmly tells them to back off. He later dealt with a bigger bully, Creepox, and is able to defeat him. Creepox enlarges. Gosei gives the rangers the Ultra Change Zord, enabling the rangers a new megazord combination, the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. The Toxic Mutants have arrived on Earth and have joined forces with Vrak. They send out their first monster, Hisser to fight the rangers. Realizing that the rangers may not be strong enough, Gosei unleashes his creation, Robo Knight, a robot with the feriousity of the Lion he created centuries ago and had kept dormant since then until it was ready to fight at the time of need. But since he was kept dormant for so long, he has suffered from memory loss and the rangers must win his trust and gain back his friendship. Robo Knight easily scares off Bluefur and Bigs and defeats Hisser. Admiral Malkor catches wind of this new warrior and sents Vrak to kidnap him. Vrak uses Psychotick to do the job. But the rangers arrive to help and free him. Watching the rangers' defeat Psychotick, Robo Knight learns the truth of courage, and he uses his new Knight Brothers Zords and combines them with him as the Lion Mechazord and forms the Gosei Grand Megazord, which defeats Psychotick. A monster with the ability to steal people's shadows attack a park. Robo Knight is the first to be on scene. While battling Shadow Serpent, the rangers arrive, but Robo Knight though they were a distraction and discourages them. Later, Troy visits Robo Knight and tries to create a plan with him. Troy leaves giving Robo Knight a chance to think about it. The rangers and Robo Knight battle Shadow Serpent on the field. Up until Robo Knight is down, he learns about the truth of teamwork, and the rangers prove it to him. Robo Knight defeats Shadow Serpent, resulting him in enlarging. Robo Knight and the rangers form the Gosei Grand and Gosei Great Megazord, but are defeated. However they didn't give up, and Gosei rewarded them with a new megazord combination. By combining the Gosei Great Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord, come forth, Gosei Great Grand Megazord!! In this combination, Robo Knight is on the wall of the ranger's cockpit. The team defeats Shadow Serpent using the Victory Charge, Dual Strike. Vrak has started searching for a mythical power hidden deep underground, called the Wild Sword. Gosei sends the Mega Rangers to go after it. Vrak manages to get the sword first and forcibly tames it, and sends out a monster named Distractor to "distract" the rangers. After a lengthy battle, the rangers earn the trust of the Wild Sword, and gain access to their new Ultra Mode, which they use to defeat Distractor along with his decoys. Bluefur and Bigs receive the Aurora Box from Vrak, which he mentions it is a powerful weapon of his royal family. They both use it to power-up Bigs and he takes over a building. The rangers arrive and enter the building, not knowing they entered a nightmare. But with their spirit and courage, they break free of Bigs' curse. Gosei then reveals the Gosei Ultimate Command Ship (which is the Command Center itself), and the rangers use it along with its Megazord Mode to take down Bigs. The Mega Rangers fight their first robotic opponent, Metal Alice, who was secretly created by Vrak in his underground lab. Metal Alice tries to win over Robo Knight by convincing him things that aren't exactly true. Metal Alice has derailed a passenger train, and set charges all over the train pillars. The Mega Rangers race against time to stop her and save the people on the train. Their heroic actions earned them the Gosei Jet, and along with its Megazord Mode, they defeat Metal Alice. But she is later restored in her capsule, with Vrak overseeing the process. Admiral Malkor has risen from his cocoon and goes down to Earth to fight the Mega Rangers. However he underestimates them and is defeated, along with the destruction of the Warstar Spaceship. And Vrak is gravely injured, but he is found by Metal Alice and is taken to the lab. Metal Alice begins to work on Vrak, turning him into something anyone can fear. The Rangers celebrate for defeating the Warstar and recall their past adventures. But they know Metal Alice is still alive. Emma explains with Vrak dead, she has no purpose. Gosei then detects a disturbance and the rangers investigate. Metal Alice reveals, Cyborg Vrak. At this point, Vrak has none of his memories, and only knows that the rangers are his enemies. The rangers are overwhelmed. A mysterious entity has appeared. He seems to be an ally to the Warstar and assists Metal Alice and Vrak in defeating the Mega Rangers. But it seems he has an entire fleet waiting out in space to invade Earth. The Mega Rangers face The Messenger, Vrak (memories returned at this point), and Metal Alice launch an attack at the Rangers. Their courageous spirits along with Robo Knight's Robo Blaster helps them defeat both the Messenger and Metal Alice. Before the invasion starts, Vrak finally finishes off Metal Alice and takes the Messenger's advice to run and hide. Super Megaforce The leader of the invasion, Prince Vekar, sends millions of X Borgs and Bruisers down to attack Harwood County. The Rangers separate to fight them. Upon holding them off, they return to Gosei, which he reveals and gives them the Legendary Ranger Powers, unlocking their Super Mega(force) Mode. They head off to fight Headridge with their new powers and win it. Vekar sends down another monster, furious of what happened to Headridge. The Rangers fight Tentacus and defeat him. Princess Levira uses her latest technology to enlarge Tentacus. The Rangers summon their new zords and form the Legendary Megazord to defeat Tentacus once and for all. With the Armada getting stronger at every second, Gosei sends the rangers to the mystical floating island, Animarium in search for the Red Lion. But Vekar, on the other hand, has found out and sent out General Peluso to intervene with the Ranger's search. The Red Lion appears and knocks everyone off Animaria. When the rangers defeat Peluso and he is enlarged, the Red Lion appears to help the rangers defeat Peluso as they then form the Legendary Wild Force Megazord. An elite member of the Armada named Matacore is sent to fight the Mega Rangers. Defeated, the rangers think of a new plan, with some advice from the Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden Shiba. Jayden mysteriously leaves after leaving the Double Disc with them. Utilizing the Samurai Ranger Powers to its full potential, the Mega Rangers defeat Matacore, and Levira enlarges him. The rangers use the Legendary Wild Force Megazord, but it still wasn't enough. Jayden and Mentor Ji watch from a distance, and decided to help out the Mega Rangers. The Mega Rangers activate the Samurai Ranger Keys and they combine with Red Lion to form the Legendary Samurai Megazord, which they use to ultimately defeat Matacore. A monster with a really weird name named Pacha Chamak is known for his magnetic abilities, and is able to defeat the rangers just by taking their weapons. Jake and Emma seek help, and run into Casey, a martial arts instructor and the zoo keeper they recognize. The two convince him to teach them the ways of hand-to-hand combat, no weapons. During training when Emma and Jake finally tap into their animal spirits, they receive a distress call. Casey tells them to answer the morphers, much to Jake and Emma's shock when Casey reveals that he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. They though it was amazing though, and went to battle. With the lessons in mind, the rangers defeat Pacha Chamak. Arsenal Zords Members Megaforce= Prm-red.png|'Megaforce Red' Troy Burrows Prm-pink.png|'Megaforce Pink' Emma Goodall Prm-black.png|'Megaforce Black' Jake Holling Prm-yellow.png|'Megaforce Yellow' Gia Holling Prm-blue.png|'Megaforce Blue' Noah Carver Prm-knight.png|'Robo Knight' Lion Zord |-| Super Megaforce= Prsm-red.png|'Super Megaforce Red' Troy Burrows Prsm-blue.png|'Super Megaforce Blue' Noah Carver Prsm-yellow.png|'Super Megaforce Yellow' Gia Holling Prsm-green.png|'Super Megaforce Green' Jake Holling Prsm-pink.png|'Super Megaforce Pink' Emma Goodall Prsm-silver.png|'Super Megaforce Silver' Orion Legendary Ranger Keys Super Mega Mode= *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' Ranger Keys: These keys allow the Mega Rangers to morph into Super Mode, which allows them to morph into past rangers. *Super Megaforce Red Key *Super Megaforce Blue Key *Super Megaforce Yellow Key *Super Megaforce Green Key *Super Megaforce Pink Key *Super Megaforce Silver Key Gokai Red Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Red Key Gokai Blue Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Blue Key Gokai Yellow Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Yellow Key Gokai Green Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Green Key Gokai Pink Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Pink Key Gokai Silver Ranger Key.jpg|Super Megaforce Silver Key |-| Megaforce= *During Blue Saber Saga, Noah used the Megaforce Blue Key as part of the Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack. * In The Wrath, Gia used the Megaforce Yellow Key to summon the Megaforce Zords from the Legendary Megazord against the Armada. *In ''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition Orion used the Robo Knight Key against Emperor Mavro Gosei Red Ranger Key.jpg|Megaforce Red Key Gosei Blue Ranger Key.jpg|Megaforce Blue Key Gosei_Yellow_Ranger_Key.jpg|Megaforce Yellow Key Gosei Black Ranger Key.jpg|Megaforce Black Key Gosei Pink Ranger Key.jpg|Megaforce Pink Key Gosei Knight Ranger Key.jpg|Robo Knight Key Unlocking New Powers One of the unique characteristics of the Mega Rangers, and later the Super Mega Rangers, is unlocking new powers via the Power Cards or Legendary Ranger Keys. These are always announced by Gosei prior to use. In Megaforce Mega Mission *Megaforce Blaster He Blasted Me WIth Science *Mechazords/Gosei Great Megazord Going Viral *Sea Brothers/Sea Megazord Stranger Ranger *Land Brothers/Land Megazord United We Stand *Sky Brothers/Sky Megazord Who's Crying Now? *Ultra Change Zord/Ultra Gosei Great Megazord Robo Knight *Lion Mechazord Prince Takes Knight *Knight Brothers *Gosei Grand Megazord Man And Machine *Gosei Great Grand Megazord Ultra Power *Ultra Mode Gosei Ultimate *Gosei Ultimate Megazord Staying On Track *Gosei Jet Megazord In Super Megaforce Earth Fights Back *New Mode never before seen on Earth *Delta Runner Zord/Legendary S.P.D. Megazord Blue Ranger Saga * Ultimate Super Saber Strike with five Blue Ranger keys including Megaforce Blue *Mystic Dragon/Legendary Mystic Force Megazord A Lion's Alliance *Legendary Wild Force Megazord Samurai Surprise *Legendary Samurai Megazord Spirit of the Tiger *Jungle Fury Powers Silver Lining, Part 2 *Q-Rex Megazord Power of Six *Super Megaforce Gold United As One *Legendary Q-Rex Megazord The Grass Is Always Greener... Or Bluer *Super Mega Cannon *Ninjazord/Legendary Ninja Megazord In the Driver's Seat *Turbo Falcon Zord/Legendary RPM Megazord All Hail Prince Vekar *Ultimate Legendary Megazord Appearances